warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is an Ice Devil Slayer and a Mage of Team Fairy Tail. Profile and Stats Name: Gray Fullbuster Alias: Ice Boy Age: 18-19 Race: Human, Devil Slayer Gender: Male Height: 174 cm (5'9") Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs.) Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Black Occupation: Mage Affiliation: Team Fairy Tail, Loosely Rebel Alliance Status: Alive Family: Silver Fullbuster (Father; deceased), Mika Fullbuster (Mother; deceased), Ur Milkovich (Guardian; deceased) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Newton Pittman Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level | Town level, likely higher with Instantaneous Freeze *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic reaction speed | At least Supersonic with Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ | At least Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': At least Several Dozen Meters with Standard Ice Spells. At least a couple Hundred Meters with Archery Skills. Several Hundred Meters with Iced Shell. *'Intelligence': Genius Key: Base | Ice Devil Slayer Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair that is brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is fairly tall, toned and muscular, with broad shoulders. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips, and a sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. Being an Ice Devil Slayer, he has a black tattoo symbolizing the Magic on his right arm. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair; he received this scar after his fight with Lyon. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Mount Gundabad. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. While he rarely wears clothes because of his stripping habits, his most consistent piece of clothing is his Heart Kreuz-shaped necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone on it. However, he generally wears a long, white jacket with dark blue trim (styled like a trench coat). Underneath, he is shirtless (thus revealing his chest with his necklace, guild mark and x-shaped scar). At his waist, he wears dark-grey drab cargo pants with a heavy black belt at his waist and a pair of black boots, which are seemingly steel-capped underneath the sole. Personality Gray has a laid-back and nonchalant personality, but will get serious and level-headed when the time calls for it. Otherwise, Gray is a rather rude, forthright and blunt person, showing no qualms to argue with others based on the merit that they have even mildly insulted them, showing no tolerance when his dignity is targeted - ironic, really. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other, almost being close like brothers. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. However, this is simply the aspect of his personality that is shown to others on most occasion. Gray is a much darker individual than what would meet the eye. Given the experiences he has had with people being lost in his life, Gray is quite pessimistic whenever it comes to the relationships he has with other people. He has lost the sense of directness that he could adopt when he was younger, instead distancing himself from other people so-as-to not be hurt by their — what he believes to be — inevitable parting. Consequently, Gray is very foolhardy when it comes to such situations, having resorted to nearly using Iced Shell on two occasions, a true indication to the level of precedence he gives to the life of others. One of Gray's most significant traits, stemming from his internal darkness, would be his lack of ethical and moral concern when it comes to his objectives. Regardless of the means he must take, he will eventually complete his goal. This is wholeheartedly demonstrated through his battles, where he doesn't abide by the ideals of chivalry or even sportsmanship, using any means possible - including deception - to win. Moreover, he has also translated this lack of concern to, what appears to be, a remarkable acting ability. That being said, Gray also possesses a notable victory complex, absolutely despising the idea of his humiliation and loss, especially in front of his comrades. This appears to stem from his own personal losses; the idea that a loss indicates weakness is one that is unacceptable for the man, thus leading him to seek vengeance at all costs. This burning desire for victory comes across as something akin to a miracle-worker. As with all users of magic, it is not simply Gray's magical power that determines the outcome of a battle, but rather, his emotions and willpower. Within this state of heightened desire, Gray undoubtedly possesses incredibly powerful emotions that strongly resonate with the power of his magic, much like his comrades within Team Fairy Tail. However, it is undoubted that his defining characteristic when in this particular state is his anger, which is kept internalized as he continues to blame himself for his losses; and yet, his magic and will grows ever-stronger, triumphing over his enemies with the pride of being Ur's disciple and a Mage of Team Fairy Tail. The most distinctive aspect of Gray's identity lies deep within the roots of his past. Specifically, the destruction of his home by Deliora, the death of his parents and then his mentor. Deliora is a figure within Gray's life that defines his current attitudes towards existence. The thought of Deliora has never once left the back of Gray's mind and, as a result, he is constantly traumatized by any similarities to the said Demon. This was made clear when he saw Deliora's corpse years after the events, to which all of his previous memories rushed to him. History Plot Powers and Abilities Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. This type of Magic can also be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. As an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Invel's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *'Ice-Make: Lance': Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful long-ranged attack. **'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer': Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. *'Ice Make: Shield': Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. **'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur': Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. **'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer': Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an "X" motion to slash his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Hammer': Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force, causing a large shockwave when hit to ground. **'Ice-Make: Ice Impact': Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. *'Ice-Make: Arrows': Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Battle Gloves': Gray covers his fists and forearms in ice for melee combat, increasing his punching power while using it as a defensive weapon against armed practitioners. *'Ice-Make: Floor': Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Prison': Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap his opponents. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance': After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Clone': Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Stairs': Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippery at all. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Slide': Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make Rampart': Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic energy. *'Ice-Make: Ice Wall': An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make Grappling Hook': Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe': Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir': Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice from the ground, which traps the opponent in it. *'Ice-Make: Saucer': Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. *'Ice-Make: Kite': Gray creates a kite under the user which allows him to fly in the air. *'Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance': Gray creates a large number of big ice swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. *'Ice-Make: Platform': Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Cannon': Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Gray is capable of freezing objects he comes into contact with. Gray, with his great mastery of ice spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. *'Iced Shell': Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. *'Ice Execution': An extremely powerful self-taught Ice Magic spell Gray developed during his training. By clapping his hands together and extends them towards the opponent, he shoots a large beam of ice and snow at his opponent, dealing immense blunt damage with the possibility of freezing them entirely. Ice Devil Slayer Magic: A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gray can manifest at will which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior as it cannot be thawed easily, even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori). It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession have had adverse effects on Gray, causing him to become afflicted with black markings that have thus far spread across half of his body on two occasions. He has become proficient enough in this Magic to be able to encase an enemy in a spiked cocoon of ice, roll him across a field of enemies and manipulate it into an immense burst of ice in a matter of seconds. Gray also can use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make. One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist. *'Ice Devil's Rage': Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword': Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow': Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the leader of Tartaros: Mard Geer Tartaros. Unison Raid: Gray is capable of using this ability, although he has only performed it alongside Juvia till now. During their fight against Daphne's Dragonoid, Gray and Juvia were able to fuse their Magic together, causing massive amounts of water and ice needles to erupt all over Magnolia Town, instantaneously destroying Daphne's Lizardmen. *'Shotgun': Gray utilizes water provided by Juvia in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons to combat opponents of his caliber. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Genius Intellect: Gray is a man who lacks in raw power, but makes up for it with surprising intelligence. This is demonstrated both inside and outside of combat situations. Within combat, Gray's most evident skill is his resourcefulness. Given the almost endless creation ability that is granted to the Ice-Make Mage, he can quickly adjust his tactics based on the situation. Some of his most common tactics include: immobilizing his enemies, integrating his ice with other substances, the use of clones and even adjusting the speed of his creation ability. All of these feats have enabled him to defeat strong opponents at varying points in his lifetime, including Lyon Bastia, Racer, Ultear Milkovich and Invel. Besides his strategic ability, Gray is quite observant of the things that occur around him. He can naturally deduce the truth behind various deceptions, as well as figure out the intentions of others based on simple deductive reasoning. In short, despite the reckless attitude that Gray conveys at any given time, Gray is a cool and calculative thinker who, based on both his wits and determination, can never be defeated by the same opponent twice; at least by his own claim. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, managing to lift heavy-weight objects, throw people across significant distances despite being physically hampered and can even knock down large stone and crystallized structures with a single punch. Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting despite facing being faced with extremes such as boiling water, searing flames, powerful energy blasts and even lightning, despite the latter being faced after just recovering from previous injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Gray's physical endurance was greater to that of the finest human athlete. He has fought against multiple opponents without resting and can continue fighting despite taking severe injuries. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage candidate and one of the strongest Mages in the Fairy Tail Guild, Gray boasts a very large amount of Magic Power. His magic is described as "cold" and "freezing", hence his signature elemental magic. For a considerable period of time, Gray's power had stayed rather constant. While his skill within combat certainly increased, he never gained any specific powers that allowed him to break free of his limits. However, this changed following the acquisition of Ice Devil Slayer Magic, to which the scale of all of his abilities jumped incredibly. His Magic Power is light-blue in color. Weaknesses *Ice-Make Magic generally requires both hands to perform gestures for object stability and conservation of mana: while single-hand seals can also be performed, they have been demonstrated in the Fairy Tail Warcraft Series series to accelerate fatigue in the caster. Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia *Hiro Mashima has admitted that he forgot how he named Gray. *Gray stated that ever since he bears the mark of Team Fairy Tail, he had never lost to the same opponent twice. *The necklace Gray wears was supposed to be Rave, but after bouncing around the idea of Gray being the 10th Rave Master among others, Mashima eventually rejected the idea. Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayers Category:Fullbuster Clan Category:Team Fairy Tail Members